


Trial and error

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Again the friend before love thing, Fluff, Kyungsoo's birthday, M/M, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, cake baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Baekhyun tries to bake a cake for Kyungsoo's birthday, but it doesn't turn out too well.





	Trial and error

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I just love this cake-bake-failure trope and with Baeksoo it fits so well. Anyway. I really like the friends before lovers thing just because it's like:
> 
> Baek: does he like me?????
> 
> Literally everyone else: yeah duh tf
> 
> Anyway it's so soft.

This. Baekhyun has done a lot of stupid things in his twenty-whatever years alive (he lost track when he turned twenty-two,) but this--and yes, the pun is intended--this takes the cake. He doesn’t even know how to work the oven, much less bake this cake in time for when Kyungsoo comes back to the apartment.

The kitchen is a mess. Ingredients litter the table and countertops, dirty dishes pile in the sink, and in the midst of all this flour-filled chaos is Baekhyun in an apron (that hasn’t really done its job anyway; Baekhyun is _still_ covered in food stuff,) rereading the recipe with a full look of horror on his face because _what the_ fuck _does “creaming” mean??_

All he’d wanted was to do something good for Kyungsoo, but instead he’s making a mess. Knowing his roommate, he’ll start lecturing Baekhyun on keeping the kitchen clean and how he just wanted a good birthday and how Baekhyun ruined _everything._

...okay, so maybe Baekhyun’s being a little dramatic. Kyungsoo wouldn’t do that. Sure, they’re roommates which means they share the kitchen and Kyungsoo will have to deal with it, and _sure,_ Kyungsoo does get a little nit picky about where the ingredients go and on keeping the kitchen clean, but he has to be used to it by now, with all the times Baekhyun tried to make pancakes and stuff. He’d forgive him just this once, right?

No, Baekhyun refuses to leave it up to chance. He hurries to the living room to dial backup.

“Let me guess.” Jongdae’s voice comes from the speaker, already tired of Baekhyun’s bullshit. “You fucked up the cake.”

“Hey, I did not fuck up the cake.” Cough. “Yet. Anyway, I need your help. Come over here.”

“Are you serious? Just follow the directions. Or buy a cake from the bakery by your apartment. Kyungsoo won’t know.”

Baekhyun can’t help the whine that inches its way into his voice. “Yes he will… he goes there all the time to talk to the baker about recipes. And I can’t follow the directions, Dae. I don’t…” he lowers his voice, for whatever reason. “I don’t know what ‘creaming’ means.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jongdae says, but Baekhyun can hear him caving. “Okay, fine. I’ll be there as soon as I can make it, but Xuimin’s coming. And we’re bringing a backup cake just in case. When did you say Kyungsoo was coming back again?”

“I didn’t. But he’s coming back in an hour.”

A moment of silence, and then Jongdae groans. “You’re being serious. You’re really being serious.” Pause. “We’ll buy a cake.”

Before Baekhyun can protest, the line clicks off and he’s left alone. “So I’m supposed to just _give up?”_

No. Baekhyun is a lot of things, but he’s not a quitter. He’s going to see this cake to the end. And it’s this determination that creates the scene Kyungsoo walks into (thirty minutes early, mind you): Baekhyun on the ground, a bowl of [cake batter?] upended beside him, the recipe book a foot away from him. Baekhyun is near tears, and Kyungsoo can’t say anything for a moment, can only blink.

“Baekhyun,” he starts, then falters when he sees his roommate’s expression. “Okay, it’s okay. We’ll fix it. Come on.”

Baekhyun watches dejectedly as Kyungsoo puts down his bag and goes to him, picking up the bowl and the book to place it on the table. He’s pouting the whole time that Kyungsoo is reading over the recipe, sniffling the whole time that Kyungsoo is taking out ingredients and cleaning up the table. 

“So,” says Kyungsoo as he wipes the table down. “You were trying to bake a cake?”

Baekhyun sniffles again. “Yeah, but it didn’t work.”

“I can see that.” He pauses in his wiping to turn and look at Baekhyun, whose expression is not unlike that of a kicked puppy. He sighs. “It’s okay, Baekhyun,” he says as he gathers him in his arms. Baekhyun curls up in his hold. “Thank you for trying to bake a cake for me. It was really sweet of you.”

“But I messed it up,” Baekhyun whines. He can hear Kyungsoo’s laugh where his ear is pressed against him, and it makes Baekhyun feel a little better.

“It’s the thought that counts. Don’t worry. Besides…” Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder. “Jongdae and Xiumin bought a cake for us to eat anyway.”

“Sorry, did we interrupt something?” Xiumin comes in holding a cake box with Jongdae in tow.

“We keep telling you guys, if you want to do cutesy dating stuff you should take the keys to the apartment away from us.” 

“We’re not dating,” Kyungsoo says, and lets go of Baekhyun. Baekhyun frowns when Kyungsoo avoids his gaze. “You guys came right on time, though. Looks like we won’t have to bake today, Baek.”

“Yeah…” Baekhyun still feels like whining, but he’s glad Kyungsoo is happy. And besides, the bakery cake is really good, so maybe it isn’t such a huge loss. “Well, I guess I’ll get candles then.”

“I get candles, too? Wow, I feel so special.”

Baekhyun grins at him. “You are special.”

And Baekhyun feels it even more when Kyungsoo smiles at him, and even more when they sing happy birthday and eat the cake together and Jongdae and Xiumin leave so Kyungsoo can tell Baekhyun, when they’re alone, that he’s glad he met him. “You make me happy,” he says. “Even when you cook awful pancakes and bake terribly. Thank you for always making my days better.”

“Always. Happy birthday, Kyungsoo.”


End file.
